


we have not touched the stars

by thrice



Series: belated ficmas 2017 [6]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 07:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12978837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thrice/pseuds/thrice
Summary: Her heart was beating a war chant, and she can feel the cries of the love warriors shouting ‘till their voices grow dull.(Or a little thing about these two.)





	we have not touched the stars

Marinette could practically _smell_ the sweet scent of sugar and chocolate in the air, filling up her nostrils. Sometimes she would walk past a bakery or candy store and could practically taste it. It was a nice pleasant feeling, a nice pleasant distraction from the war going on inside her head. Her heart was beating a war chant, and she can feel the cries of the love warriors shouting ‘till their voices grow dull.

Ah, young love.

If Marinette had a choice to go back to stop herself from falling in love with the blonde and charming Adrien Agreste, she would have. But she also wouldn't have- he was a pretty great guy and the rushing feeling she felt going through her veins every time he smiled at her was fun to experience. 

But it's not that: it's the fact that so many of the girls in her school were infatuated with him. Especially that pesky blonde witch who never leaves her alone, but her knees would buckle the minute she finds out that she’s Ladybug. It's also good to note that Adrien probably wouldn't even like her anyway, she's too much of a klutz.

Still, she lets her heart grow three sizes at the memories she’s had with him. The one class field trip, the concert the two of them went to along with Alya and Nino, how he reassured her during that mess with her uncle. She smiles.

Heart b-b-beats.

-   
  


“Should I ask her out the next time I see her?” Adrien asks as he paces around the room, his shoes making a noise each time they hit the ground. His heart is under wraps of thorn and he needs assistance. 

“I don't know, Monsieur, nor do I care. Your heart is your business. I'm not Cupid. Now give me a cheese from the kitchen.” Plagg flew around Adrien’s head eagerly, arms crossed. Adrien’s used to Plagg’s selfish antics, it's doesn't bother him as much as it did when he first acquired the little black cat and he immediately demanded for him to get him food. 

He cares, just not right now.

He continues anyways, marching down to the kitchen. “What should I do? I mean, it's not like she has any interest in me-”

“Why are you in love with a girl who you don't even know? You have no idea who she is behind the mask. It's ridiculous.” Plagg just shakes his black little head and snickers. “It's foolish. If anything, fall in love with Chloe. It would be less pain.”

He doesn't get it, Adrien realizes. No one does.

-

As Ladybug and Chat Noir, at least they have to worry about the city instead of their staggering hearts. An akumatized human with burning, bubbling feelings over hatred or jealousy or even melancholy is something a lot easier to handle than worrying about the object of their affections.

Chat decides to flirt, and Ladybug usually just passes it off with an eye roll and a smirk. Easy and simple.

Not like talking to Adrien. That's terrifying.

-   
  


There’s also Chloe.

Chloe Bourgeois, with her blonde hair tied into a ponytail and swiftly swaying behind her in a graceful pattern. Sunglasses perched on the top of her head, always wearing a snarky expression— a little smirk; prepared to ruin someone’s day.

Another contender in the race to win Adrien’s heart.

-

Just another day, just another life spent destined to run around with lies and a broken heart with danger at their fingertips. Normal, bothersome, stressful.

Everyday.   
  


**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me on tumblr at thrjce and on twitter at knightdaniei :D


End file.
